


Up Close and Personal

by Azar



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Smallville, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness has known the Doctor for years--isn't it about time he met Earth's *other* alien champion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Close and Personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hudsonverse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4165) by Aelora. 



> Written for Aelora for a drabble/ficlet request meme. She asked for "Hudson meets Captain Jack. :)" Hudson, for those who are curious, is Aelora's "always-a-cis-female" version of Clark Kent.

He wouldn't have laughed if the situation hadn't been so absurd.

Superwoman was supposed to be saving the good citizens of Metropolis, not plucking him off his favorite tall building on her way home from making sure a falling satellite hit the Atlantic instead of London. He was the last person on Earth who needed saving, but he couldn't very well tell her that after she'd gone to all that trouble.

The sensation of flying--even if still somewhat by proxy--was worth having experienced, though. It had the same reckless thrill as plunging through the vortex with nothing bigger than a wrist strap to guide him, but in a completely different way. An outsider would never have understood, but it was the difference between hurtling through time and hurtling through space. Or the upper atmosphere, as the case might happen to be.

Getting an up close and personal look at the perfectly sculpted body of a legend that had endured even to his time, that was even more worthwhile. It wasn't quite as up close and personal as he would have preferred--there was after all still the spandex--but maybe he could persuade her to do something about that once they touched down. It was worth a try, anyway.

"Mind if I ask what's so funny?" the Kryptonian beauty interjected pertly. It seemed safe to assume she'd had her fill of him chuckling for no apparent reason.

"Not at all," Jack replied generously. "It's just...I always wanted to visit Krypton, but the Time Agency considered it strictly off-limits. Even the Doctor wouldn't go there--not so much because of the whole doomed civilization thing but more because he said the planet's gravity would crush a normal human."

He could feel her body stiffen in shock at his words, her eyes widening only inches from his own due to their rather necessary state of embrace. To her credit, she didn't drop him, so he went on.

"Of course, now that I probably could survive it, I don't have access to a time machine anymore. Pity. I would, of course, have offered to take you along."

She looked at him. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service."

"Well, Captain Jack," she answered, amused. "I think you and I could stand to have a little chat."

Jack grinned. "I know just the place."


End file.
